


Латте с Бэтменом

by sotofa



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, ООС персонажей, много флаффа, флафф
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-05
Updated: 2014-11-05
Packaged: 2018-02-24 05:29:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2569877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sotofa/pseuds/sotofa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Фик, в котором Дерек-бариста случайно покорил Стайлза рисунками на латте.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Латте с Бэтменом

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [You Had Me At Latte Batman](https://archiveofourown.org/works/688651) by [Hatteress (goddammitstacey)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/goddammitstacey/pseuds/Hatteress). 



> Дерек слышит Стайлза еще до того, как видит – в основном, потому что тот так и не научился входить в «Пещеру Хейла», не спотыкаясь о порог. Дерек нарочно не поднимает взгляд, хотя и хочется. Вместо этого он незаметно берет с полки кружку и добавляет в нее несколько капель орехового сиропа. Просто потому что ореховый стоит ближе остальных, а вовсе не потому, что Стайлз всегда тихо стонет, когда делает первый глоток, если Дерек добавляет в его кофе этот сироп.

\- Чувак! – произносит Стайлз. Дерек смотрит на него и видит, что тот едва ли не подпрыгивает от переизбытка энергии. – Ты просто обязан рассказать мне всё про брачные ритуалы оборотней!

От удивления Дерек присоединяет портафильтр неожиданно неуклюже и переспрашивает:

\- Чего?

Стайлз опирается на стойку, используя свой видавший виды ноутбук в качестве подлокотника. Дерек пожалел бы старый компьютер, но знает, что тот пережил и не такое. Ноутбук хоть и дышит на ладан, но продолжает служить верой и правдой еще с тех пор, как Стайлз написал на его клавиатуре свой первый бестселлер.

\- Брачные ритуалы! – беззаботно повторяет Стайлз, как будто мозг Дерека не закипел еще в прошлый раз. – Мне это нужно, чтобы закончить Трилогию Рота.

Дерек наклоняется, чтобы взять новую бутылку молока, а выпрямившись, замечает, что щеки Стайлза смущенно порозовели. Слава богу, думает Дерек, что разговоры о гребаных брачных ритуалах действуют на Стайлза так же, как на любого нормального человека.

\- Ну да, - кашлянув, говорит Стайлз. – Я решил, что Леон и Август будут работать под прикрытием как пара, и…

\- Леон и Август? – не сдержавшись, переспрашивает Дерек, открывая бутылку. – Серьезно?

Стайлз довольно улыбается.

\- Еще бы, черт возьми! Я так решил, еще когда только половину первой книги написал, - отвечает он, и Дерек нервно сглатывает, потому что как раз на этих главах он начал представлять себя и Стайлза на месте главных героев. – Кстати! А про узел это все правда?

И Дерек разбрызгивает повсюду молоко.

Стайлз начал приходить в «Пещеру Хейла» три года назад. Тогда он был начинающим писателем с новым ноутбуком, а Хейлов знали только как единственную авторитетную стаю в Северной Калифорнии. Сейчас Хейлы славятся еще и тем, что готовят лучший эспрессо в Бикон-Хиллз. Дерек этим заслуженно гордится и рычит на любого, кто смеет подойти к кофемашине без глубоких познаний о том, чем кофемолка с коническими жерновами превосходит кофемолку с плоскими.

Впервые появившись в кофейне, Стайлз влетел в нее, споткнувшись на пороге, а потом десять минут пялился в меню, словно оно было написано на чертовой латыни. К сожалению, ангельского терпения к умению делать сногсшибательный кофе не прилагалось, так что Дерек считает подвигом то, что он прождал целых десять минут, прежде чем рыкнуть на Стайлза, чтобы тот поторапливался.

Правда, Дерек не ожидал, что Стайлз начнет так бурно размахивать руками, что свалится со стула. Дереку пришлось перегнуться через стойку, чтобы убедиться, что парнишка не умер, но тот валялся на полу с самой широкой улыбкой, которую Дерек видел за всю свою жизнь. Что говорило о многом, учитывая, что Дерек жил с Лорой.

\- Вот ведь блядь, да ты Дерек Хейл! – сказал Стайлз, и вид у него при этом был такой, словно Дерек был Вторым пришествием. – Чувак, у меня к тебе миллион вопросов!

С тех пор за любой связанной с оборотнями информацией Стайлз первым делом приходил именно к нему.

Дерек плавно поворачивает кружку, замедляясь у краев так, чтобы получался рисунок. Никому и никогда не признается он в том, что именно создание маленьких кофейных картинок любит больше всего. Дереку нравится, что каждому покупателю достается свой собственный дизайн.

Кстати говоря, надо бы поискать новые рисунки со змеями, раз уж Джексон теперь пьет гораздо больше кофе.

Дерек ухмыляется собственным мыслям, заканчивает рисунок и громко объявляет через плечо:

\- Я на перерыв!

\- Вас понял! – отзывается Эрика, и Дерек закатывает глаза. Девчонке повезло, что она может приготовить макиато с закрытыми глазами.

Дерек наливает себе чашку кофе, оставляя ее без украшений, и присоединяется к Стайлзу. Тот сидит за одним из столиков в глубине зала, около кухни, в самой шумной части кофейни. Стайлз считает, что шум помогает ему концентрироваться, а Дерек с ним не спорит, потому что так Дерек может время от времени проходить мимо и смотреть, как Стайлз печатает. Дереку ведь то и дело что-нибудь нужно из подсобки. Сироп, например. Сироп рядом с кофемашинами всегда вещь нужная. Даже если раздраженная Лора так не считает.

Дерек ставит перед Стайлзом его кофе, затем устало садится на стул напротив: восьмичасовые смены просто убийственны.

Стайлз даже взгляд не поднимает, увлеченный своей историей, и Дерек наслаждается возможностью за ним понаблюдать. Дерек давно смирился, что пальцы Стайлза влияют на него как криптонит на Супермена, и, увы, их волшебного влияния это понимание не уменьшило. Еще Дерек давно признался сам себе, что взрослые мужчины не должны мечтать о том, чтобы оказаться на месте гребаной клавиатуры, но избавиться от фантазий это не помогло.

Стайлз тихонько хмыкает, наклоняя голову к экрану, сохраняет работу и закрывает ноутбук. Дерек ерзает и надеется, что не покраснел.

\- Фух, - говорит Стайлз, подвигая к себе свою чашку. – Ты меня окрыляешь, чувак.

Дерек ничего не может поделать с тем, что ему безумно нравится тот звук, который Стайлз издает, когда видит рисунок на пенке.

\- Мне всегда стыдно пить твои творения, - говорит Стайлз, вытаскивая телефон. Пока он фотографирует маленького дракончика на своем кофе, Дерек в очередной раз понимает, насколько жалким его делает тот факт, что этот момент останется самым ярким и приятным за весь его день.

\- Так что там насчет брачных ритуалов? - прочистив горло, говорит Дерек.

Стайлз моментально оживляется, и Дереку так хочется к нему прикоснуться, что это смешно.

\- А, да! – Стайлз делает глоток, закрывает глаза и стонет так, будто Дерек пытается его убить. – Божечки! – выдыхает он, и Дерек отворачивается, потому что это выше его сил. – Что в нем?

С тех пор, как Стайлз признался, что всегда выбирает из меню наугад и часто остается недоволен, Дерек каждый раз импровизирует и еще ни разу не промахнулся с рецептом.

\- Только что придумал, - отвечает Дерек. – Там ореховый сироп.

\- На вкус просто оргазм, - Стайлз слизывает пенку с верхней губы, и Дерек благодарит Вселенную за то, что та мудро поставила между ними чертов столик.

\- Брачные ритуалы? – напоминает Дерек, надеясь, что его отчаяние не прорвалось в голос.

\- А! – Стайлз ставит чашку и снова открывает ноутбук. – Я уже кое-что нашел и хотел спросить тебя.

Дерек откидывается на спинку своего стула и потягивает латте, наблюдая за тем, как Стайлз роется в своих заметках.

\- Так! Ну вот, - говорит тот. – Я прочитал кучу всего, только чувство у меня такое, будто этих самых брачных ритуалов примерно десять миллионов или около того.

Дерек фыркает. Хотя мир сильно изменился с тех пор, как существование сверхъестественных созданий впервые стало общеизвестным фактом, быстро найти достоверные факты в популярных СМИ все еще не так-то просто. Выражение лица Стайлза, когда Дерек впервые сказал ему, что Гугл вообще-то не большой спец по оборотням, было бесценно.

\- Это потому, что их и правда десять миллионов, - говорит Дерек. – Это не столько ритуалы, сколько инстинкты.

Стайлз постукивает пальцами о чашку, что почти так же мешает Дереку думать, как и заигрывания пальцев Стайлза с клавиатурой.

\- То есть у каждой пары свои? – уточняет Стайлз, и Дерек практически чувствует, как вертятся колесики в его писательской голове. – Потому что все оборотни разные?

\- Все дело в том, чтобы показать потенциальному партнеру, что ты можешь делать что-то полезное, - кивает Дерек. – Поэтому ты демонстрируешь все, что умеешь.

\- То есть, выпендриваешься, как третьеклассник в школьном дворе, - говорит Стайлз, и Дерек пинает его под столом. Через секунду до него доходит, что именно так и поступил бы каждый уважающий себя третьеклассник. От Стайлза этот факт тоже не укрылся, судя по тому, что ему пришлось поставить чашку, чтобы отсмеяться.

Дерек даже не пытается делать вид, что не глазеет, потому что Стайлз смеется всем телом. Это, блядь, уже совершенно не честно.

\- Получается, - успокоившись, говорит Стайлз, - что механик починил бы твою машину?

Дерек согласно хмыкает.

\- Хм, - произносит Стайлз, и Дереку стоило бы сразу понять, что это за тон, и насторожиться. – А бариста что сделал бы?

Дерек пораженно замирает с чашкой в руках и глядит на Стайлза. Потому что – блядь. Какого хрена. Как он мог не… Он ведь не… Господи.

Он невольно опускает взгляд на чашку перед Стайлзом, затем в панике поднимает на него глаза и тут же понимает, что влип. Стайлз смотрит на него с открытым ртом.

\- Блин, - выдыхает Стайлз.

Дерек резко встает, отодвинув стул с такой силой, что пол, наверное, теперь поцарапан.

\- Мне уже надо…

\- Дерек…

\- У меня перерыв кончился, - говорит Дерек, хотя у него еще осталось 15 минут, и Стайлз прекрасно это знает.

Ворвавшись в подсобку и захлопнув дверь, Дерек благодарит небеса за то, что оттуда никого не нужно выгонять, чтобы попсиховать в одиночестве. В таких делах свидетели только все портят.

Дерек опирается на полки и пытается выровнять дыхание, потому что, черт подери, как он мог так облажаться? Нормальные люди не начинают кого-то обхаживать, не понимая, что делают! Это просто глупо. Твою мать, он же ухаживал за Стайлзом! С помощью кофе! Кто так делает вообще? И самое главное, кто, блин, надеется, что это сработает?

Дерек стукается головой о полки, и бутылки с сиропом звенят, почти перекрыв звук открывающейся двери.

\- Валите отсюда, - рычит он.

\- Да щас, - отвечает Стайлз. 

Черт. Дерек вздыхает: только один человек мог его сюда пропустить.

\- Убью Лору, - обещает Дерек.

Стайлз фыркает, и Дерек слышит, как он приближается.

\- Ты что, правда пытался меня соблазнить своим бешеным левелом кофемастера? – спрашивает Стайлз, и Дереку хочется умереть прямо тут, вот за этим мешком с кофейными зернами. – Потому что, чувак, я должен признаться, я был твой еще на латте с Бэтменом.

Дерек моргает. Когда он поворачивает, Стайлз уже стоит совсем рядом, его губы оказываются рядом с губами Дерека, и они определенно целуются.

Стайлз стонет, и мозг Дерека резко переключает передачу. Дерек поворачивает их обоих, вжимая Стайлза в полки. Это, должно быть, чертовски неудобно, но Стайлз, кажется, вовсе не против. Напротив, Стайлз, судя по всему, очень даже за, судя по тому, что его нога уже обхватывает бедро Дерека, пока он сам издает совершенно неприличные звуки под настойчивым поцелуем.

\- Твою мать, - выдыхает Стайлз, когда Дерек оставляет в покое его губы, чтобы добраться до шеи, потому что это было фантазией Дерека долгие годы. – Ты сволочь, - стонет Стайлз, - я тебя хочу уже черт знает сколько, а ты никогда не говорил, что… а-а…

Дерек с двойным усердием принимается за засос на шее Стайлза, и Стайлз, выругавшись, прогибается, вцепляясь в плечи Дерека, прежде чем запустить свои оргазмические пальцы в его волосы.

\- Ты просто сволочь, - стонет Стайлз, дрожа. – Не смей останавливаться.

\- Нет уж, давайте-ка останавливайтесь! – громко говорит кто-то, и Дерек утыкается лицом в шею Стайлза и тяжко вздыхает.

\- Привет, Лора, - смущенно говорит Стайлз, и Дерек чувствует совершенно неуместную гордость за то, что тому определенно нужно время, чтобы отдышаться.

Лора вздыхает:

\- Я, конечно, безумно рада, что вы оба прекратили быть идиотами, но, пожалуйста, закругляйтесь, не то вашими стараниями нас санинспекция закроет, знаете ли. 

Дерек проводит языком по ключице Стайлза, и тот, к его удовольствию, стонет тихо и тонко.

\- Я беру выходной, - не оборачиваясь, говорит Дерек. Семья у них, безусловно, дружная, но Лоре вовсе не обязательно знать, как близок он был к тому, чтобы кончить в подсобке их семейной кофейни.

\- Да я догадалась, - фыркает Лора.

\- И завтра тоже, - внезапно добавляет Стайлз и пожимает плечами в ответ на удивленный взгляд Дерека. – Ты сделал мне латте с Бэтменом. Я тебе только за это пять оргазмов должен.

Лора с отвращением стонет и захлопывает за собой дверь, но Дерек слишком занят, снова вжимая Стайлза в полки, чтобы об этом беспокоиться.

Надо будет обязательно поработать еще над Человеком-пауком.


End file.
